


For all eyes only

by 23seconds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Exhibitionism, Finger Fucking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Submissive!Louis, There is no anal penetration in this fic but it feels like there has been afterwards believe me, Truth or Dare, alcohol use, bottom!Louis, just listen i really like it when everyone just is really desparate, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis rides harry's fingers ayyye, needy!Louis, needy!harry, needy!niall, tops!harry, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23seconds/pseuds/23seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck , Does he ever need a rest?" He mutters to himself as he walks down the hall to the kitchen. He really needs tea. No. . he needs a day of not seeing his best friend getting off.</p><p>(Or the one where Harry's has a thing for being caught wanking-- Especially by Louis. And Louis seems to think he shouldn't be having those little guilty boners when he sees him.)</p><p> P.S. There is some truth or dare, Masturbating Niall, and Whipped cream bikini! Zayn</p>
            </blockquote>





	For all eyes only

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, Sorry for the shitty formatting. It wont seem to space out better :c Secondly. Welcome to typo hell.

This is the third time today he walked in on Harry doing . . those things. Once in HIS closet, once when he walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, and now in his own room with the door wide open.

  
He’s starting to think Harry enjoys this. Considering the doors are never locked, he never responds when someone knocks tricking them into believing no one is in the room, or he’s just sprawled out with all doors open, pumping himself and doing this devilish smirk every time one of the boys walk in on him.

  
Louis almost expects it now. Anytime he walks into a new room he expects Harry to be chronically masturbating for all eyes to see. He notices the other boys kind of brush it off now, it’s a normal occurrence really.

  
Harry, on the other hand, hates it. He absolutely hates how they brush it off and tease him for it later. He liked how when he first started, they would stand there in shock and quickly shuffle around mumbling apologies as they ran out of the room. Louis though, Louis was always fun. Like the first time when he walked in on Harry taking a bath , or that time when he was home alone and Louis came back to him naked and eating cereal. Harry could literally count the seconds on his fingers it would take for Louis to run out of the room covering his mouth. Always flushing red and staring for a moment too long before flinching and running away. Took a total of eight seconds.

  
It was really just between him and Louis at first, but he kind of had this strange obsession with being seen naked. The way Louis’ face flushed from white to red in a matter of seconds kind of got Harry off, so he was definitely up for doing this to the other boys as well.

  
So when Louis got used to Harry being naked, just casually went on with his day not even flinching for a second, Harry decided he’d try and get the other boys to see him as well. Sadly, that quickly got old for them too. . It was so frustrating. Occasionally though, he catches Louis’ wandering eye. That’s what made Harry want to see how far he could really go before Louis snapped and either fucked him, or stormed off in frustration. Because Harry knows Louis.  
He wont be rude about this, no matter how it makes him feel. He can never truly tell if Louis likes it or hates it. . he wants to know.

  
~

  
"I really want you." Harry whispers into Louis’ ear, pressing his semi against Louis’ thigh.

  
Louis stood there over the simmering pan for a moment, completely red. Almost leaning into the touch and purring at the words and heat on his ear lobe from Harry’s still lingering breath falling from his devilish grin.

  
‘I thought about you last night, did you know that? I—" Harry breathes into his neck, and then quickly looks around, and yes. The boys are all awkwardly glancing into the kitchen, watching him.  
"always think about you. and those gorgeous thighs." He blows on Louis’ neck, and he thinks the boys in the other room can probably see the goosebumps form on Louis’ skin as well as he can.

  
"You can’t pretend forever. ." He whispers again, after shifting to the other ear and pressing his even harder dick into the small of Louis’ back.

  
His breath hitches, and if Harry doesn’t stop this he’s going to throw this hot bacon grease onto his head. But. . he can’t entirely say that Harry is lying. He can’t pretend forever. It’s not even that he’s pretending. He just mentally and physically can’t act on his desires. This is his best friend. and fuck, why does his best friend have to be such a fit boy? Why does HIS best friend have to be such a slut? Why, Why him?

  
It’s not even that he doesn’t enjoy this type of torture. It definitely helps him through the occasional night of lust, and it’s comforting know he could saunter into Harry’s room and give him a good fuck anytime he wants. But that’s not how Louis is, So he settles with the easiest thing he can think of.

  
Avoiding it.

  
But avoiding this is getting annoying, and Harry seems to be acting out more and more towards not only Louis, but all of the boys. His eyes lately are desperate, he is desperate.

 

  
~  
"Christ Harry, Close the fucking door!" Louis yells as he goes to close Harry’s door.

  
"Wait. ." Harry calls out, clearly choked on his own moans as his fingers slow to a stop, finally opening his eyes to look at the face who owns that all too familiar voice. The voice that he dreams about, the voice he wants to scream his name.

  
Louis’ grip on the knob tightens, threatening to close the door.

  
‘Just. . nngh—-stay ’ Harry attempts, but moans when he thrusts his fingers inside again. Dazed because he is truly so close, and Louis finally watching just makes that heat in his gut grow even stronger.

  
For some reason, Louis finds himself taking a step into the room. Sighing out when he realizes he literally just obeyed Harry’s perverted commands. He knew this was wrong, and Louis felt disgusting watching this. He couldn’t lie though, His dick hardens every time he walks in. . it was just annoying, you know? So annoying ending up with a hard dick because of your best friend. Not just annoying but, so embarrassing.

  
‘Do you even know what you do to me? Your ass in those pants —i mean, Hell, it always looks amazing. . If i could get my—" Harry moans out, finally opening his eyes and squinting as he looks Louis up and down, pulling his fingers out and seductively licking them before moving them back to tease at his entrance.

  
"Hands on you. ." Harry sighs after a moment, smirking and thrusting his fingers in again.

  
Louis watches, literally frozen because Harry has never asked him to stay in the room. Yeah, he’s made suggestive comments, comments of which Louis would have a quick, guilty, and quiet wank later to. . but this? This was too much.

  
Harry’s other hand kept going from his dick ,to his hair, to pinching and pulling on his nipples. Louis was still just frozen there, staring. Thinking. Feeling utterly disgusted in the younger boy and in himself. . but he can’t seem to turn and walk out of the room. Harry’s hands were moving frantically in and out of himself and you could tell he was attempting to keep his eyes locked onto Louis’ shy and nervous gaze. He had this devilish smirk and this terribly sexy look in his eye that screamed ‘Fuck me,Louis’ in his mind. He licks his lips nervously because, yeah, his pants felt a bit too tight and he was happy Harry probably couldn’t tell because these were loose pants, and if he stands just the right way. . maybe it wouldn’t be noticeable.  
Louis goes to shift but doesn’t. The whole situation is already far too awkward and fucked up to move at all.

  
Harry is moaning now, not exactly quietly either. Louis had become brave enough to look away but still not able to bring himself to walk out of the room. He wants to look back up at Harry so badly, and he wants to touch Harry, he also wants to punch Harry right in the face. .

  
His eyes finally flick up towards him, they make eye contact and then Louis is shifting his eyes somewhere else in the room again.  
"That’s right. Look at me baby." Harry moans out to him.

  
Louis yelps a bit from the unexpected words. So slow and rusted, Louis wants to scream. Because who the fuck is Harry to do this? It was just something they’d ignore at first, or try to rather. But this is just going too far.

  
Regardless of his frustration though, Louis can never say no in fear of being rude. Even though it is Harry who is being rude. .  
So he looks up. Very slowly looks up and nearly wants to cry from the sight of Harry’s fixated gaze on him. Not on his body, But HIM. His face. He feels like his very soul is being penetrated by Harry’s eyes in more way than one.

  
His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes are dark. His mouth is only slightly open and in all honesty, he looks like he’s about to kill someone. Only, No. Harry isn’t about to kill someone. He is just far too concentrated on Louis in front of him. Almost determined to get his message through using his eyes.  
Louis stares back, keeping their eyes locked. He no longer feels nervous, but he feels stuck. Like Harry’s eyes are binding him down and feeding him mental images he’d never bare to admit having.

  
He can practically feel Harry’s fingers himself, watching him press in at a violent pace. His ass aches for him,really. But he knows Harry is feeling good, his mouth has completely gone slack, tongue sticking out every few moments to kitten lick at his bottom lip. Occasionally closing his eyes as he moans, but then flicking them back open to look at Louis again.  
And then it happens. The image that will forever haunt Louis’ dreams, the image that will forever violate his everyday thoughts. Harry coming. Not only coming, but harder than he’s ever seen anyone come, even himself.

  
Harry slightly twitches at first when he opens his legs more, bucking his hips up for better access. Thrusting three fingers in and then he almost loses his shit.  
His eyes stare directly into Louis’ again. Knowingly smiling that, this is it. This is going to make his fucking life. Louis will remember this forever, and fuck himself at night to this, Harry fucking knows it.

  
His smirk becomes darker and darker as his moans come out of his throat, flaring his nostrils a bit to breathe as he fucks in and out of himself. His other hand barely strokes his length, straying right beneath the head and massaging. Then his smirk falls and he begins to loudly moan out to Louis.

  
‘Fuck yes , Right-nng, there’ Harry moans out, squinting at him.

  
Louis’ jaw drops , and a barely audible moan unwillingly spills from his lips. Watching Harry glisten with sweat, staring up at him as he comes onto his chest, riding out his orgasm and not even trying to keep himself together in front of Louis.

  
He rides it out from beginning to end with his eyes locked on Louis’, showing teeth with his smirk when he finally came down.  
And now his eyes are suddenly drooping.

  
Harry tries to speak but can’t find his voice. Louis thinks, maybe. . Harry feels awkward about this, maybe he immediately wants to apologize and beg for Louis to forget, but no. That isn’t at all what Harry wants to say, Louis knows this. He wishes Harry would beg to forget though, because then Louis could easily feel more comfortable around Harry, and stop thinking about fucking or being fucked by him.

  
‘I see you liked that.’ Harry says slowly, eyes finally trailing from Louis’ face to his dick.

  
And suddenly, Louis has heard enough. He quickly swallows that tiny (or huge) amount of desire and turns on his heel.

  
"Shut up, Harry. This is getting old.’ Louis says and then closes the door, ignoring the look on Harry’s face as he does so.

  
~

  
If Louis really thinks about it, He notices this would only happen once or twice a month, now it’s happening multiple times a day.

  
"Fuck , Does he ever need a rest?" He mutters to himself as he walks down the hall to the kitchen. He really needs tea. No. . he needs a day of not seeing his best friend getting off, or suggesting things to him. The worst thing is. . Harry just comes out of where ever he just soiled with sweat and cum and acts as if it never happened. Or rather. . he used to be that way. Now he just comes out groggy, pushing everyone away. . cold, sarcastic. He’s turned into a bastard basically. All of the boys have noticed, really. So Zayn suggested they have a boys night like they used to when they were younger. Everyone agreed happily, though no one really knew exactly what they were going to do.

  
They’re going to find out tonight though, and if Louis has to be completely honest, he can’t wait. It’s been so long since they all were together with no worries involving work, or girlfriends. . or Harry fucking himself in front of them.

  
Zayn finally comes home, and it was like fitting the last piece into a puzzle. Everyone instantly grew giggly and excited, many inside jokes were shared and suggestions for what they wanted to do. Liam suggested they play Twister, wiggling his eyebrows but Niall shot that idea down claiming he didn’t want any hard-ons pressing against his arm tonight, eyes going straight to Harry. He muttered something after Niall’s comment but no one really acknowledged it. Finally they settled on a game of truth or dare (ignoring the obvious danger), a beer or six, and a movie to end the night off

  
~

  
They all ended up abandoning the couch and sitting in a circle around the coffee table. Harry was sitting across the table next to Niall and Zayn, and Liam was right next to Louis.  
Niall was the first to suggest that they start drinking now, in which they all obliged and began passing around the bottles of liquid stupidity.  
They made small talk and tons of jokes for the first forty five minutes, they weren’t buzzed enough to start the game yet before, but now Louis has this warmth in his tummy, and he finds it quite obvious that the others are also feeling pretty lit now. So he glares at Niall, and awaits the silence.

  
Everyone notices the intense glares between the two, and just as Louis expected. . they all go silent.

  
‘Horan.’

  
‘Tomlinshit.’

  
Louis squints, and then a smile creeps onto his face. He takes another drink through his smile, and holds it there until he finally speaks up, ready for the reactions.  
‘Truth or dare?"

  
Niall blinks and then smiles, and Zayn quickly interrupts the outward silence with a loud cackle, knowing Louis has something brilliant in mind. Louis likes to think he is the smart one of the group.

  
‘Feelin’ a bit brave, Show me what you got. Dare." Niall responds, cracking his knuckles and shifting inward towards Louis.

  
‘I dare you to twerk on every single person who answers with ‘truth’ during this game.’ He leans even further forward, smirking at Niall because, shit, he’s good. Unless anyone wants a face full of Niall’s ass, They will all pick dare.

  
Louis wants to pat himself on the back for that one.

  
Niall smirks evily and points at Liam.

  
‘Usin’ me to make the game interesting, I see. Well. Li over there is fucked then.’ Niall says, trailing his eyes towards Liam.

  
"That means you can’t avoid dares or I’m going to rub my beautiful arse on your face" Niall snickers, and Liam manages to stifle a nervous laugh.

  
‘Don’t worry Liam, We have plenty of dares built up for you. As a matter of factly!" Louis says with his finger in the air."We’ve been building them up since we were kids." He spouts evilly as he claps Liam on the shoulder.

  
Liam is utterly horrified. But all of that aside, It’s Niall’s turn. And he speaks with his best sensei voice.

  
‘Young Haz. . Truth, or - DaaarrreEeEEe" He somehow manages to lose his sensei voice and turn into some creepy pedophile molester by the end of the question.  
Harry grins, shaking his head. He’s acting just as normal and floppy as ever. He quickly takes the last sip of his beer and then leans over grabbing Louis’, brushing his finger against Louis’ pinky as he does so. They make quick eye contact, but Harry breaks it off with another gulp, his adams apple bobbing as he swallows.  
Louis has to force his eyes away before the others notice.

  
‘Ahem, Dare. No twerkin’ on me tonight Niall, Still tired from last time.’ Harry says, wiggling his eyebrows and rubbing his ass.  
They all looks at him in confusion, and then immediately erupt into laughter.

  
Louis may, in fact, be laughing. But that doesn’t seem to erase that burning feeling in his gut. He feels jealous, and he doesn’t fucking understand what the hell is making him feel this way.  
‘I dare you to give that bottle your best blow.’

  
‘NIALL!’ Liam yells in laughter as he slaps him on the back and nods his head violently in approval. Liam apparently thinks sexual things are very funny when he is tipsy.  
Harry raises his eyebrows and shrugs like the cheeky bastard he is. He eyes the bottle down, picks it up, and then looks directly at Niall as he places his tongue at the ‘base’ of the bottle and trails his it up to the top. Louis nearly chokes on his own saliva when Harry’s lips wrap around the tip. He quickly glances around the room, eyeing down every single boy there. When his eyes reach Harry again though, that all too familiar smirk shows through his hollowed cheeks on the glass and he is peeking at him from under those curls.  
Harry closes his eyes and attempts to open his throat, flaring his nostrils and moving his head lower and lower. All of the boys are wide-eyed, and trying to hold in their tears of laughter. Probably tears of sexual frustration actually.

  
"You’re taking it like a champ. Ring me later man." Niall says,playing along with the cheeky comments from before and touching Harry’s shoulder. Harry gags when he attempts to giggle at the joke, and quickly pulls off with a deep breath.

"Niall you shit! HE WAS LIKING THAT!" Harry yells ,motioning towards the imaginary man with the bottle for a penis.

  
Even Louis giggled at that one.

  
Harry laughs to himself, knowing he absolutely knew how to use his mouth. And now everyone in the room knew that as well. He can see the look in Louis’ eye. That ‘I want that’ look. He can’t hide it, No matter how hard he tries. Even Zayn licked his lips a couple of times, Harry would hit that. He would definitely hit that.

  
He takes another gulp of the beer he just deep throated and then looks to Liam.

  
"Dare or dare?" He states slowly, face completely serious staring straight into Liam’s poor freightened soul.

  
"The second one." Liam says.

  
Niall finds that funny as hell, he nearly falls into the floor shouting the obvious.

  
"D’ERE BOTH DA’ SAME YOU IDIOT" He screeches out ,flailing in the floor and accidentally kicking his foot a bit too hard and hitting the coffee table causing a few beers to tip.

  
“FUCKING NIALL." Louis screams, quickly picking up the bottles and laughing it off. Because this is a good fucking time. It really is.

  
“MY TOE. I THINK IM DYING!" Niall screams even louder.

  
“SHH! I’M TRYING TO BE INTENSE." Harry whispers, still staring at Liam.

  
Liam is clearly having a hard time making eye contact, He is very. . very afraid of this game. Why did he agree to this?

"Kiss Zayn." Harry whispers. And then all of the laughing stops. The last sound coming from Niall’s mouth, still being a little bitch about his toe. But even he shuts up and looks at Harry.  
Zayn just shrugs and takes control, Leaning over the table and pop kissing Liam on the lips.

  
"No no no no no no, That wont cut it. I mean a full out snog. Tongue and everything." Harry snickers.

  
"Nope." Liam answers.

  
"Oh ho ho, A dare is a dare Li. Get to it. You’re gonna do it." Louis says, nudging him in the arm.

  
"To hell I am." Liam argues, glancing up at Zayn.

  
Zayn licks his lips,and is clearly looking at Liam with those bedroom eyes.  
Within a moment he was grabbing him by the collar of his shirt ,and across the table to him.  
Liam literally squeaks and has to hold on to the edge of the coffee table to keep from falling, which causes Zayn to giggle a bit into the kiss.  
But you can see clearly. . they fit together like a puzzle.

  
Louis may or may not be jealous, he wants to kiss someone like that,Just once . . He really does, It looks like it comes so natural to them. Which is something Louis’ isn’t familiar with, Everything is always so planned out and awkward in his head to kiss someone.

  
Niall has his face propped on his hands, and he’s smiling at them. Louis thinks maybe, They’ve done this before because anyone would assume Liam would be fighting Zayn off.  
And then Liam is pulling back.

  
‘Ahem. .’ He says, licking his slightly red lips.  
Zayn pulls him back in for another kiss though, growling at him for breaking it off. He holds his face in place and kisses him almost violently until he feels satisfied.  
Liam looks extremely dizzy after that, His face is red and it’s completely obvious that he’s fighting back a smile.

  
‘Well. That wasn’t expected. ." Harry sighs with his palms in his eyes and smiling widely.

  
"Have you guys been shagging?!" Louis adds, mouth hanging open because. . fuck, He just realized.

  
Liam glances at Zayn nervously, looking to get out of the situation. Once again big bad Zayn takes the lead.  
‘It’s a super duper secret. So… Yeah, we’re shagging." Zayn responds, dodging Liam’s slap to the face.

  
"Dick" Liam says.

  
"God, don’t be so demanding." Zayn laughs back.

  
Louis is laughing fondly at Liam. He may be slightly jealous, but now that he sees it. . They’re kind of perfect for each other.

  
‘Alright, Alright. ENOUGH. IT’S MY TURN SO SHUT UP." Liam yells out.

  
‘Holy shit Li, That’s the most assertive thing I’ve ever heard you say!" Harry calls out, throwing his head back in laughter and clapping like an seal .

  
‘Guess you don’t hear enough.’ Zayn mumbles, nudging Harry with his elbow and snickering like a first grader.

  
Liam shoots a glare at Zayn, Clearly wanting to either rip his face off, or his pants. Probably both.

  
‘What’s that face for?" Louis says in concerned sarcasm, and patting his hand.

  
‘Shut up you weenie. I dare you to snog Harry, but you have to sit in his lap. " Liam smiles to himself, Pay back is a bitch. They all know how Harry is, and the only worry going through everyone’s head is that they didn’t want to be dared to do something with him. Though Louis didn’t quite do anything wrong. . He IS playing off of Zayn and being a little shit, so. Snogging with Harry should do the trick.

  
Harry is literally beaming and Louis is frozen. Fuck. FUCK.

  
"Hey! I wanted Niall to twerk on me!!" Louis whines.

  
"Don” think so mate, Got gas’ Niall says frowning in shame and looking to the floor.

  
‘On second thought. . ’ Louis says. He knows he’s drunk enough for this. He HAS wanted to kiss Harry more than a few times. From the beginning really. He didn’t want it to be in front of anyone but. . this will have to do, right? Damn his shyness though. He is certain he is as red as an apple, and smiling way too big to honestly say no. This is kind of the perfect excuse to kiss Harry without all of the drama coming afterwards. Just a drunk kiss he is dared to do. Technically, he has to do it.

  
‘Fine.’ Louis states, raising hs eyebrows and biting back a smile.

  
‘Ladies. . contain your boners. ’ Harry jokes, confused because. . Women don’t have dicks? Well, some do. Some are quite fit too. . and then suddenly he is thinking about cats. He’s always wanted a cat.

  
‘Here kitty kitty’ He calls to Louis.

  
Louis rewards him with a smack to the head and then pushes his back towards the couch.

  
‘Lean back, you asshole.’ Louis says back, as he straddles him.

  
Harry quickly obliges and on instinct he decides he should go ahead and place both hands on Louis’ ass.  
Louis counts down in his head.

  
3\. . 2. .1. and he’s leaning in, cocking his head to one side and ghosting his lips over Harry’s.

Harry immediately spreads his fingers wide across Louis’ ass, grabs, and then leans up and forcefully kisses him.  
They want a snog? They’re going to fucking get a snog.

  
Louis responds better than Harry thought he would. Instead of pulling back with a blush, he’s slightly pulling at Harry’s curls and opening his mouth, letting Harry’s tongue slip inside. In all honesty, He’s kissing back just as desperately.

  
That causes a weak grunt to fall from Harry’s lips.

  
That grunt was a lot to take in, Louis thinks. He wonders what the other boys are doing. Watching? Good.Wait no, not good. He isn’t Harry. This doesn’t get him off at all! And then Harry slightly bucks up, causing Louis to shiver at what he felt forming just below him. .

 

The kiss lingered on, and the room was far too quiet. Harry loved it, the bastard.

  
‘Can I fuck you?" Harry breaths loudly into Louis.

  
Louis can literally hear Niall gasp at that.Fucking Harry. He wants to say no as much as he wants to say yes. And he really just wishes Harry would give him a two second break from all of this heat so he can think. . Are we best friends? Are we fuck buddies? What are we?

  
"Stop it." Louis whines, immediately rolling out of Harry’s lap. I mean, seriously. Why does he always have to do this? I mean, he has to admit. Harry was a good kisser, probably the hottest kiss he’d ever experienced. But. . Why does it have to turn into pure sexual desire?

  
Louis crawls back to his spot on the other side of the table, and he glances back up at Harry. He’s still leaned against the couch, smirking with his pupils blown. Looking at Louis as if he’s the last piece of ass on earth

.  
He shakes his head at Harry, glaring violently to let him know he’s mad at him. Then Harry’s smirk falls.

  
The boys stare at them wide eyes and shift a bit. Niall’s face is red and he looks like he wants to cry. . This is awkward. On top of that, Why is Harry’s obvious boner not being made fun of?!  
"A’right’ then. Zayn, truth or dare?" Louis spouts, hoping to change the atmosphere. But his mind doesn’t seem to allow it. His lips are chapped fucking red, his pants were too tight, and his words are slurring.

  
"Um. ." Zayn puts his hands in his lap nervously. “Da-" And then Harry cuts him off.

  
"I said to contain your boners you perverts!" He wails, throwing his arms in the air.

  
That’s when Louis realizes that both Zayn and Niall have tents in their pants and flushing from white to red.

  
"I hate my life. Fuck you Harry." Zayn whines, putting a couch pillow over his shame.

  
"Whatever man, You hav’ta admit. That was attractive." Niall says with a shrug.

  
"Would you guys shut up?" Louis says quickly, before Harry gets anymore ideas.

  
"I was dared, I did it. It was lovely, now can we get on with the game?" He explains, pinching the bridge of his nose.

  
Harry is fucking beaming, again.

  
"Lovely, eh?" He says as he licks his lips.

  
Louis shakes his head as he looks to the ground, and then he’s smiling evilly. Great Idea Louis. Always shift the attention away from yourself by using the two smitten guys who probably fuck each other every time they see Harry, and then cry about it later.

  
"Zayn, I dare you to put on a whipped cream bikini—"

  
"That’s all? Pfft. as if I haven’t done that before."

  
"No. Let me finish—wait . . what?- -"

  
Zayn winks at Liam, who flushes extremely violently and swats his hand at them,

  
‘Shut up, get on with the dare’ He whines.

  
"Yeah,okay. I didn’t want to know anyway. . So, Zayn. Put the whipped cream bikini on, and then you have to wear it until Liam breaks and licks it all off."  
Liam slaps Louis. A lot of beating eachother today, I see. (no pun intended)

  
“HEYY!"

  
"That wont take long." Zayn says as he saunters into the kitchen and grabs the whipped cream.

  
And Zayn was right. Liam didn’t last long before he was launching himself at Zayn. Apparently they didn’t want to put on a show for them though, because they scurried to Liam’s room with whipped cream half falling off of Zayn’s ass and onto the carpet.

  
"Christ." Louis says.

  
"No shit." Harry adds , gazing at them.

  
~

  
After only fifteen minutes, Liam and Zayn were stomping down the hall towards them again. Pupils blown,messy hair,and out of breath. It was cute, honestly.

Liam has a bit of whipped cream on his nose and he’s stumbling into Zayn every few steps. Zayn’s eyes are wide. Very very wide, and then he’s mouthing something to Louis.

  
“Best.quicky. ever.”

  
Louis laughs and then looks to Harry, Who is smiling towards them. Then he looks to Niall. Who whistles loudly at them as they giggle to each other and take a seat on the couch.  
Louis is confused. . Is the game over now? Oh please god, let it be over.

  
‘So. . movie time?" He asks.

  
They both nod back to him slowly, obviously too tired to finish off the game of utter perversion.  
Louis pulls himself to his feet and quickly pounces onto a single recliner in hopes he wouldn’t have to sit by Harry.  
Niall takes a seat at the far end of the couch. As far away from Liam and Zayn as possible.  
Harry is left standing in front of the TV with his hands on his hips and sighing.

  
‘Looks like I’m sitting in the floor?"

  
No one responds, so he flops in the floor right next to Louis’ chair.  
This is fine with him, it’s not like Harry is touching him at least, right?  
That is until the sex scene in the movie comes on. . He can’t focus. All he can think about is Harry, and he wonders if Harry is thinking about him. . Of course he is. If not he’s probably thinking about all of the boys. . Why would Harry only want him, when he’s casually letting them all see him in such a private way?  
And then Louis’ heart stops.

  
He feels fingers touch his own. He hadn’t realized that when he shifted positions, he threw his arm over the arm rest on the chair to let his hand dangle.  
The touch isn’t urgent, nor public. No one can see it. He can’t even see it, but he feels Harry’s fingers tracing the inside of his palm and he feels. . warm?  
When Louis’ fingers twitch at the touch, Harry pulls back. Like maybe he didn’t have permission to touch him like that, even though he practically dry humps him on a daily basis.  
After a few moments, Harry touches his hand again, and without a second thought. .Louis intertwines their fingers and is peeking over the arm rest.

  
Harry was lying down, and his eyes were reflecting the light from the tv. He clearly hasn’t been watching it because he was already staring at their hands. He was biting back a shy smile, and Louis wonders. . What the fuck? This is like the little Harold he met years back, the Harold he has come to love. Not the one who is constantly fucking himself.  
Those eyes though, His eyes. They were full of question when they shift to look at Louis. And maybe, just maybe. . he knows what Harry is asking. So with that, he nods at him and is scooting his way out of the chair and into the floor with him.

  
Harry practically purrs into his shoulder, nuzzling him tightly once he had layed down.  
Nial clears his throat and points at them.

  
‘Obvioussss’ He sing songs to himself, suddenly feeling very. . very lonely.

  
Louis manages to flick Niall off with his free hand before willingly snuggling into Harry.  
Yeah. Willingly. This is weird for him, but. . This is actually comforting. This is safe.  
And so the movie goes on without a single awkward or uncomfortable feeling for a bit. Harry occasionally tightens his hand on Louis’ during certain scenes of the movie, and he gets it. This is still the Harold he knew before, this one just has a really strange fetish that he doesn’t seem to get to indulge in very often. He tries, but always fails.

  
"I’m not sorry, you know. " Harry whispers. Even though he should sound like a complete asshole saying that, He doesn’t. The way he whispers is a genuine statement that Louis takes in.

  
"What do you mean?" Louis whispers back, hoping this conversation wouldn’t become too public.

  
"I see the way you look at me . ." Harry whispers back, shifting back onto his side and looking up at him.

  
"I’ve felt the way I look at you. It’s just difficult not to, when you. . you know.." Louis figits, trying to pull his hand away.

  
Harry sighs when Louis pulls his hand out of his grasp, but almost panics when he tries to scoot away. So he grabs Louis’ thigh, preventing him from being more than half an inch away from him.

  
‘Don’t. ." Harry whispers.

  
Louis only stares at him, and he feels like maybe he’s being possessed because no, he didn’t exactly want to scoot away. He just doesn’t want Harry to know that he is genuinely flustered when he sees him fuck away at himself. He always feels awkward because the other boys seem fine around him still. Maybe they feel awkward when they actually see it, yeah. But right after that everything is back to normal between all of them. Is Louis the other weird one out of the group? Who gets off on his best friend wanting him to see? Because he fucking feels like that’s the situation.

  
Harry smiles because Louis is still there, not scooting away anymore. He squeezes his thigh and makes no attempt to move his hand.

  
"I’m sorry I make it so difficult. ." Harry whispers into Louis’ neck, not even bothering with the movie anymore.

  
"It doesn’t have to be this difficult, you know. Just tell me . ." Harry adds , shifting his hand a bit further up and squeezing.

  
Louis says nothing, and he doesn’t push Harry’s hand away either. He only stares into the ceiling, feeling the younger boy’s hand ghost over the slight bulge in his pants.  
Harry lets out a breathy sigh against him. He can feel the hardness in Louis’ pants, and It was a relief to him. If Louis was completely soft then he knew he would have to work for what he wanted and needed so badly. .

  
‘You really do like this, don’t you?" Harry whispers with a smile against his neck.

  
Louis unwillingly sighs back, because yes, he likes this. But at the same time he hates it. He wants this to be something private. . something that only they know of. . But Harry doesn’t seem to agree.

  
But fuck, Why not take a risk for once? After all, they are partially hidden by the chair. .  
Either way, there doesn’t seem to be any turning back now anyway. Because Harry is currently palming at Louis through his trousers and whispering in his ear.

  
‘I knew it. . You love this" He breathes , grabbing tightly at Louis and feeling him throb in his hand.

  
‘Don’t you Lou?" He snickers.

  
Louis says nothing, but he does wiggle his hips a bit. In all honestly, he wants Harry in his pants.

  
‘Answer me." He whispers again, grabbing tightly at him.

  
Louis only nods in a blush at him and whimpers when Harry moves his hand away and begins caressing his stomach under his shirt.

  
‘God, your body is perfect. . ’ He mumbles to himself, teasing at Louis’ nipples and watching him shiver.

  
With that being done, He pulls back and tilts Louis’ chin down to look at him.  
"May I?"

  
Before Louis could react to whatever it is he was asking, he is turned on his side and hugged from behind.

  
"You have to be quiet, unless you want them to know. ." He whispers into the back of his neck and placing a kiss there.

  
And then he feels Harry’s fingers fiddling with the draw string on his pants. He swiftly pulls it back , and then lets it go making it snap back into Louis’ waist.  
Louis jumps at that.

  
‘Pull them down. .’

  
Louis attempts to protest but nervously pulls them down, letting Harry’s hand caress and squeeze at his thighs.  
He lightly groans when Harry places a kiss on his neck, and begins to talk him through it.

  
‘Shh. .’ He soothes, grazing his fingers over the bulge in Louis’ briefs.

  
Louis slowly nods and places his hand over Harry’s, guiding it to where he wanted it to be.  
Harry smirks against his neck. Just as he suspected, His hand is inching it’s way beneath Louis’ briefs and left there.

  
Louis is becoming desperate for the touch, and it’s cute, really. He can’t see Louis’ face, but he can imagine him fighting off the nervousness. So he decides that he absolutely doesn’t want Louis to be quiet. He wants the other boys to hear.

  
He presses himself tightly against Louis’ back and begins to lightly pump away at him.  
Louis can feel the heat from Harry’s dick on his back, and he really wouldn’t mind being grinded against right now, because the way Harry is lazily stroking him, it’s making him want to hear Harry’s filthy mouth again. Those grunts he makes when it’s HIM feeling good.

  
Louis knew he was only lightly stroking because there was no lube. He’s working him up to get more pre cum before he ends his life right there. He knows it, His life is going to end because he’s allowing this. He’s allowing Harry to touch him in the same room with three other men, and he fucking enjoys it, okay? It’s stressful, it’s embarrassing, and it’s . . so. . so good.  
He silently gasps each time Harry’s finger tips hit below his head, and gasps a bit louder when Harry sucks on that spot on his neck, leaving behind marks of deep purple and lust.  
Harry has his other arm around Louis’ chest and holding him tightly against himself, making sure he is able to buck his hips and feel the friction he needs. Strangely though, it doesn’t seem like Harry even needs to rut against Louis, because he is already pressing his ass out against him as he pumps.

  
’. . more.’ Louis whimpers against Harry’s arm.

  
Harry obeys, pumping faster at him, which causes Louis to bite onto him to stifle a moan.  
He continues to pump faster and faster until he feels Louis tense beneath him, and moan out.

  
‘That’s it, let me hear you. .’ Harry says between love bites, not even attempting to whisper.

  
Louis panics, and holds his breath. He closes his eyes tightly and twitches a bit.  
He thinks Louis is close, and it’s not quite time for that yet, so he grasps the base of his dick and holds it there, preventing the build up.

  
‘Fuuuuckkkkk you!’ He sighs, lolling his head to the side and breathing out.

  
‘Not yet.’ Harry responds, pulling his fingers out of his briefs and placing them on Louis’ lips.

  
Holy mother of shit.

  
He didn’t even have to ask before Louis is opening his mouth and licking on his fingers.

  
Yesyesyes. This is perfect, Suck those fingers.

  
And Louis does, swirling his tongue around each one of them and biting down a bit on his fingertips when he tries to remove them.

  
‘I don’t think I’d be wrong if I asked if you wanted to suck me. .’ Harry snickers quietly.

  
Louis ignores it, and turns his head to the side, awaiting for Harry to connect their lips once again. He’s been missing the kiss from the game. The lingering thoughts about what could be. . Fuck

Harry dips his arm between them and immediately, with no warning, thrusted two fingers inside of him.

  
‘Shh-iiit" Louis moans and then holds his breath again.

  
Harry holds his fingers inside, letting him adjust from the sudden intrusion.

  
‘Breathe. .’ He whispers against his jaw.

  
And Louis does, in. . out. . in . .Oh. .

  
Harry pulls them all the way out and then forcefully thrusts them back inside.  
He is smiling against Louis’ cheek, Feeling him wiggle in his grip.  
Harry slows his pace for a moment, and takes in each movement of Louis’ face. Those movements that should be accompanied by a sound. That’s it, he thinks. He wants Louis to fucking scream. So at just the right moment, and at just the right angle. . Oh god. yes. Harry’s dick twitches at the thought of it. Without realizing, he had lost himself in the thought of Louis screaming and didn’t quite notice him willingly fucking his fingers.

‘Fuck. ’ He says, immediately forgetting his plans and thrusting his fingers into Louis, meeting his rhythm.

  
‘Keep doing that. .’ Harry says when Louis stops rutting against his fingers.

  
‘No no, don’t stop. Fuck yourself on my fingers.’ He growls as he bites onto his shoulder.

  
Louis absolutely does just that. No shame at all is shown.  
When Louis began to sigh out about wanting more, Harry doesn’t quite listen.  
He instead, slightly positions his hand into a different angle. So when Louis slides back onto his fingers, he stops for a moment, whimpers, and then begins to frantically move against him.

  
"Yes! Ri—ght there"

  
Harry has had enough. His hold on Louis tightens, and he thrusts his fingers into him at an abusive pace. Listening to him break in his arms, literally moaning out. Not even attempting to stifle the sounds pouring seductively from his mouth.  
Harry has is head rested on Louis’ shoulder, looking down his body and grunting slightly at the small amount of friction he gets every few seconds on his own neglected cock.  
Harry is now moving the hand from his chest back down to his dick, and frantically fighting away his briefs to get his hands on him again.  
Louis moans yet again when Harry grips him and pumps him up and down. And from the looks of it, Harry is ten times more desperate for Louis to come than he is himself.  
Struggling to find rhythm, he moves at a very messy pace, thrusting his fingers into Louis, and simultaneously pumping him to his best ability.

  
‘Please. . please" Harry grunts against him.  
And then Louis comes. His toes curling against Harry’s legs and pressing his ass out towards him.

That tiny amount of friction, and Louis riding his high so beautifully causes Harry to come right in his own trousers. Not even able to observe the beautiful boy in front of him moaning his name shamelessly .  
Harry’s fingers had stopped the moment he felt the heat in his gut release, and Louis had continued to fuck himself on them, letting his dick slide in and out of Harry’s broken grip.

  
~

  
Heavy breathed and sticky, they lay there silently.  
The movie is still going on but. . it’s too. . too fucking silent.  
Harry works up the energy to peek over the chair, and the image he sees is. . well, fucking great in his opinion.  
Liam and Zayn are curled up together, passed the fuck out. . but Niall.  
Niall’s a little shit, Harry thinks when he sees that he’s got his eyes closed and the blanket on top of him seems to have some sort of beautiful situation going on beneath it.

  
"Psst."

  
Niall doesn’t open his eyes, but his brows furrow and he pumps even faster.  
So as quickly as he can, he thinks up a plan.  
Lowering himself back down to the sprawled out floppy Louis, he wraps his arms around him and says. .

  
"Niall’s having a party,wanna help out?"

  
Louis opens his eyes and looks at Harry for the first time since he was flipped onto his side.

  
"What do you mean, A party?"

  
Harry flicks his eyes above the chair.  
Louis quickly peeks over, and yep. Niall’s a little shit.

  
‘That pervert. Was I really that loud?" Louis questions. .

  
‘Well. . was I really that good?" Harry responds with a snicker.

  
Louis rolls his eyes at that. Because, well, Yeah. This may have been the best decision he’s ever made. Of course if it happens again hopefully they’ll get the full experience in a closed off room, but who knows? He isn’t sure how long he’d be able to handle Harry if he attempts to touch him in public. .

  
‘And. . what do you mean by help him out?" Louis asks quietly.

‘You know, just make a few more of those sounds you were making earlier. . ‘

  
‘Unless you can’t mimic those without the help of my fingers?" Harry adds after a moment.

  
Louis stops to think, and No. There is no way in hell Niall is going to get off on his moans. Harry’s moans though. . heh. heh heh heh.  
Louis smiles to himself evilly with that demonic laugh ringing through his head.

  
‘Or. . ‘  
Harry’s eyes widen.

  
~~~

  
And so Niall shamelessly gets off to Harry’s shameless moans that were caused by Louis’ Shameless mouth.  
A full out party of shamelessness.  
They both agree to not tease Niall about this. Because they’re both arrogant and know it was probably really hot to not only them, but anyone else who witnessed it.  
Poor Niall.


End file.
